Summer Skin
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: A summer romance come to an end or has it? SLASH M/M AU
1. Fall on the Air

**Authors Note: I would suggest listing to Death Cab's ****Summer Skin**** while reading. **

**I've had very nasty writers block for over a year in the Harry Potter fandom and this is what came about.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sweet smells of oncoming autumn,

Ghosting of finger tips,

A sigh,

A moan,

A kiss,

Skin mapped and marked,

Two lovers knew that the end was near,

That summer couldn't last forever,

That come morning they would be opposites once again,

But would always think fondly of their Summer Skin.


	2. Summer's Over, School's In

**Disclaimer: Don't own! This is a slash story don't like don't read, this is your final warning this has SLASH!!! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Summer's Over, School's In

"Harry!" Hermione yelled pushing her way through the crowds at the train station.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said stubbing his cigarette butt out in the ashtray next to him as he got up from the café table he was sitting at.

"When did you start smoking?" Hermione asked nose wrinkled. Harry shrugged and hugged one of his best friends.

"You stink," Hermione said playfully pushing Harry away, "let's go find Ron."

"There they are. Hermione, Harry!" Molly said waving spotting the last of their group come onto the platform.

"Mate," Ron said hugging Harry, "Hermione," kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and giving her a daisy. Harry smiled at his two friends as Molly wrapped him into a motherly love that always made a knot form in his throat.

"It only seems like yesterday that we we're putting you onto the train for the first time, Ron and Harry." Molly said as the whistle blew, "On to the train all of you. We will see everyone at Yule. Study hard!" Yelled after Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran to get on the train.

"I'm so glad I'm not, Ginny," Ron said as they waved good-bye to Molly and Arthur as the train pulled away.

"Why is that brother dear?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"You're the last one," Ron said with a bright smile.

"Don't remind me," Ginny moaned.

"Aren't you two going to be late for your meeting?" Harry asked.

"We'll see you two later," Hermione said dragging Ron with her.

"How are you Harry," Ginny asked helping Harry with his trunk.

"Good, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Good, Mum, was a little put out that Bill and Fleur eloped," Ginny, said with a smirk.

"Oh god I'm glad I wasn't there for the fall out." Harry said with a laugh.

"Here we are," Ginny said sliding the door open to the compartment to reveal Neville, Luna, and a Fox colored Labrador puppy.

"Harry," Neville said clasping hands with Harry and helped to put the trunk away.

"Hey Neville, Luna, How was everyone's summer?" Harry asked sitting down next to the puppy that crawled onto his lap.

"I spent most of it at the Wesley's as my grandmother had dragon pox." Neville said with a smile and kissed the back of Ginny's hand as she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother," Harry said smiling at his friends, happy that Ginny and his try at a romance did not damage their friendship.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Neville asked as he stroked Luna's hair.

"It was good quiet," Harry said stroking the puppy absently looking out the window with a smile. Harry spent his Christmas holidays celebrating his emancipated and the last of the horcruxes being destroyed. While Voldemort died in Harry's forth year after the potion that Wormtail was making backfired killing Voldemort and himself.

"It looks like someone's in love," Luna said in her dreamy voice looking up from her magazine.

Harry shook his head and said, "It was just a good summer. Why is there a dog on my lap?"

"You've been petting him for the last twenty minuets and you're just now noticing the puppy." Neville said rolling his eyes.

"You picked that up from Ginny," Harry said with a familiar smirk.

"Sirius and Remus dropped him off this morning as they had no clue where you were it's your Birthday present." Ginny said giving Harry the infamous Molly glare.

"Sorry, I didn't tell anyone where I was," Harry said going red.

"What are you going to name him?" Luna asked cutting Ginny retort back.

"Murphy as in Murphy's Law," Harry said stroking the sleeping puppy's nose.

"What Murphy's Law?" Ginny and Neville asked.

"Never mind," Harry muttered.

"May I officially name Murphy?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Harry said looking confused.

"I dub thee Murphy, may you be a loyal and kind friend." Luna said tapping Murphy on the shoulders and lastly on the head where a red with gold paw prints caller with a Gryffindor crest as the dog tag.

"It's beautiful, Luna, thank you," Harry said and hugged the girl.

"Aw how sweet,"

"May I help you Malfoy," Harry said with a sigh, having called a truce last year with the blond Slytherin.

"Will I get a hug too if I do something nice for the mutt?" Draco asked with an elegantly arch eyebrow.

"Try it," Harry said with sigh. Draco smirked and snapped his fingers blinding the occupants of the compartment. Once their eyes cleared a dog bed filled with toys along with a Dog Training book was sitting next to Harry. The dog bed was black with gold embroidery of Murphy's name on it.

Harry smiled and spent the rest of the train ride reading his new book and petting Murphy.

"Hey Harry," Dean and Seamus said clapping Harry on the back as he entered the seventh year boys dorms after dinner.

"Hey you two how were your summer holidays," Harry asked helping Murphy onto his bed.

"Good, I spent it with Seamus in Ireland." Dean said.

"So who's the dog?" Seamus asked.

"This is Murphy; my godparents gave him to me for my birthday." Harry said pulling off his school robe and tie.

"It's a Friday night and The Twins sent me a gift," Ron said entering the dorm with something behind his back.

"Whatever it is I'm not going to be the first to try it," Neville said from his bed having been the guinea pig to the twin's all summer.

"Firewhiskey," Seamus said lunging for the bottle after Ron pulled it from behind his back. Dean transfigured a couple of broken quills into shot glasses. Ron took the first sip and when nothing happened the others joined in

"To Seventh Year," The boys cried and crashed their glasses together.

The Gryffindor seventh year boys stumbled into the Great Hall for lunch the next day looking worst for the wear.

"Do you have a hangover Ronald?" Hermione yelled. The boys winced and groaned glad that the mail interrupted Hermione's triad.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and preened his hair while Harry took the note from his beloved owl. Passing her some bacon before she took off to let another owl land gracefully on his shoulder this owl was tawny in color and smaller than Harry's own owl.

"Hello there," Harry said stroking the bird's head before taking the letter. The owl nuzzled Harry's cheek before taking off.

Harry smiled and opened the letter from Hedwig first delighted to see it was from Sirius and Remus.

**Hey Pup,**

**Sorry we could not be there to see you off onto your last year at Hogwarts, but you know how it is with the full moon last night. Where were you all summer? I know you needed to be alone after everything. So did you like your birthday present?**

**We will see you soon,**

**R, S and T**

**P.S: Harry study hard and enjoy your last year at Hogwarts it goes by so quickly. Remus**

**P.P.S: Wotcher Harry, I am taking good care of them. You'll have to help me get a girl for Sirius at Yule. ~ Tonks ~**

Harry smiled and opened his other letter frowning at the contents.

"What is it Harry," Ginny asked looking over his shoulder at the letter.

"None of your business Ginny," Harry said pressed the letter to his chest.

"Fine have it your way I'm off to find Luna and Nev." Ginny said.

Harry turned back to his letter and read:

**I grieve, yet dare not show my discontent;**

**I love, and yet am forced to seem to hate.**

Harry looked over the top of the paper to see Malfoy looking at him. Harry looked back down at his letter and remembered the past months.

_The lights were flashing Harry was in the middle of the dance floor dressed in nothing but black leather trousers having lost his shirt hours ago on the impromptu rave on the beach. Sweat dripped down his back as the humidity climbed higher as storm clouds rolled in and from dancing. _

_Harry changed his rhythm as he gain a new partner this one wrapping their arms loosely about his waist, sensing this one knew how to dance. Harry arched into the body letting his new partner dictate the moves._

"_Fancy seeing you here Potter," the man whispered in his ear. _

"_Malfoy," Harry said eyes wide as a flash of lighting lit the makeshift dance floor up, Harry pushed Draco away and began to stalk of the dance floor._

"_Thanks for fucking up my night, see you in September," Harry yelled back to the blond as he pushed his way out of the crowd._

"_Potter wait damn it," Draco said catching up to Harry._

"_Why should I," _

"_You're the best dancer out here, dance with me and come morn' we can forget we're on this island together."_

"_Fine no talking," Harry said with a sigh and went back to dance floor. The two boys danced until the storm broke in a flurry of kisses. _

"Harry," Ron said waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Quidditch has been canceled forever!" Hermione said.

"Huh, what," Harry said snapping out of his trance to hear the laughter of Hermione and Ron.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" Hermione asked.

"Just this summer," Harry said with a coy smirk.

"Are you going to tell us where you were all summer long?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Harry said popping the p with a smile.

"Come on oh snake in lion's clothing, I want to show you the head's tower." Hermione said. The three friends made their way to the shortest tower at Hogwarts at only six stories. A picture of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin guarded the entrance to the head's rooms.

"Lady Granger, Welcome back," Gryffindor said with a bow.

"Password," Slytherin said tartly.

"Dirty Dancing," Hermione said and rolled her eyes at Slytherin. The three friends entered into a short corridor with four doors two on each side of the corridor. On each door was a house crest.

"Through each of these doors holds all the important records for each house and only the door that the heads are from are unlocked," Hermione said passing through and stopping on each level to show off her new rooms. There was a library, bathroom, and the bedrooms with two guest rooms each for the heads.

"This is my favorite part of the Head Tower," Hermione said as they walked up the last stairs in the tower. In the middle of the large room was a full kitchen done in neutral colors with deep blue counter tops. To the left of the kitchen was the Gryffindor side with its reds and gold's. On the opposite side of the room was the head boy's domain, in greens and sliver. At the very far end of the room was a large dinning room with a window over looking the lake.

"This is amazing Hermione," Harry said hugging his friend and turned his head as he heard others on the stairs.

"Oh that must be Blaise," Hermione said ushering Ron and Harry into the kitchen where she made a full tea service.

"Hermione are you up here?" Blaise asked.

"In the kitchen making tea would you like me to make you a pot?" Hermione asked pulling two tea pots down.

"We'll take tea with you in the kitchen," Blaise said with a smile, "I believe everyone knows each other." As Draco and Pansy took their seats across from Ron and Harry, Ron nodded and Harry arched an eyebrow making Draco smirk.

"You have great taste Granger," Pansy said getting up to help Hermione finish the tea.

"Thank you Parkinson," Hermione said handing Pansy a tray filled with cakes.

"What are everyone's plans for today?" Blaise asked, "And don't say studying Hermione."

"I wasn't, I'm going to plan some school wide activities and present them to Dumbledore tomorrow night." Hermione said.

"What kind of activities?" Pansy asked.

"I was thinking a few dances, a chess tournament, does anyone else have any ideas," Hermione said pouring the tea.

"Karaoke night," Harry said off handedly.

"I thought we were never going to talk about that ever again," Hermione said blushing.

"I wasn't even thinking about it," Harry said pulling his 'I'm-an-angel-look'.

"Bollocks," Ron said.

"What are you three talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Oh just a Gryffindor thing," Ron said trying to protect his girlfriend.

"How was it a Gryffindor thing when Luna was Baby Spice?" Harry asked.

"You say another word Harry Potter and I'll give the pictures to the press." Hermione said. Harry's eyes went wide and mimed zipping his lips.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said with a devious smile.

"Are you sure you two are in the right house?" Pansy asked worried.

"I ask that myself everyday," Ron said with a sigh.

"How's your new pet, Potter?" Draco asked.

"He's well; Murphy is down at Hagrid's until he's house trained." Harry said shaking his head.

"Did you name your dog after what I think you did?" Hermione asked.

"Murphy's Law, yeah I did." Harry said.

"Your grasp of irony astounds me, Harry." Hermione said.

"What's Murphy's Law?" Pansy asked.

"It states; anything that can go wrong will." Harry said making the Slytherin's laugh.

"You were sorted into the wrong house," Draco said.

"As we have said many a time," Hermione said cocking her head to the side, "Yours Blaise."

"First years, Draco, Pansy we need to go." Blaise said with a sigh. Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Ron stood as Pansy got up.

"Thank you for the tea Hermione," Draco said.

"Your very welcome, Draco. I hope you'll join the Activities Committee if they are approved, Pansy." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Pansy said with a nod of her head. Hermione showed them to the stairs as Harry began cleaning up while Ron gobbled the last of the sweets.

"Oi, what was that all about the three of them going off to deal with some first years?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Ron how many times have I told you to swallow before talking?" Hermione asked walking back into the kitchen, "Thank you Harry."

"Your welcome, do you want me to start another pot?" Harry asked.

"No thank you, but there are some butter beers in that cupboard over there," Hermione said, "Now Ronald what was your question."

"Why did all three of them go to deal with the first years?" Ron asked.

"Slytherin politics, it's like a royal court down there, from what Blaise told me last night." Hermione said.

"Let me guess Zabini is the king," Ron said scoffing.

"No, Malfoy is," Harry said placing the bottles of butter beer down on the island.

"Very good, Harry how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"It makes more sense for Malfoy to lead the Slytherin's than Zabini. That and after our understanding last year the attacks on Gryffindor ended."

"Have you heard from Cedric lately?" Hermione asked.

"He and Cho Chang are getting married at Yule this year." Harry said with a shrug and taking a drink of his butter beer.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said and gave her friend a one armed hug.

"I am going to kill the Weasley Twins!" Draco yelled making Hermione, Harry, and Ron laugh.

"It's not funny!" Draco said falling onto a stool.

"Draco dearest Draco, stop being a drama queen." Pansy said with a roll of her eyes making Harry and Hermione laugh harder.

"What did you call me?" Draco asked as Blaise rolled his eyes grabbing new bottles for everyone.

"A Drama Queen," Pansy said before taking a pull from her bottle, "which I think is rather fitting. You are far too dramatic and well you are a queen dear boy."

"Thank you for sharing that," Draco said with an eye roll and catching Harry's eye. Harry blushed slightly before taking a long pull of his drink.

"What did my idiot brothers do?" Ron asked.

"Puking Pastille," Blaise said.

"Ah," Hermione said tipping her bottle to Blaise.

"I need to go thanks for the tour Hermione, I've got to plan Quidditch try-outs for tomorrow and send a letter off to Remus, Sirius and Tonks. I'll see you at dinner, guys." Harry said and slowed himself on the stairs when he heard Draco make his own goodbyes. Draco came around the bend and stopped when he saw Harry leaning against the wall.

"So..." Harry whispered.

"So…" Draco whispered.

"I thought we were over?" Harry said.

"I lied," Draco said before crossing the short distance and placing his hands on either side of Harry's head, "I'm going to kiss you."

"Draco no, someone could see." Harry said turning his head to the side.

"So wasn't that the reason you were in Fiji this summer because Diggory wouldn't be with you publicly," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"No," Harry growled his green eyes flashing.

"Liar,"

"Malfoy,"

"I thought we were on first name bases Harry." Draco said smirking.

"Only in bed Malfoy," Harry said shoving Draco away, "Only in bed."

"Well two floors down there is my bedroom," Draco said with a charming smile.

"No, Malfoy, it was a summer romance. Nothing more," Harry said and made his way past Draco.

"That's what you think, Harry." Draco whispered and smirked.


	3. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**Disclaimer: Don't own and slash.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I'm Coming After You!

The next morning Harry was talking with Ginny when the daily mail flown in with many of the owls dropping hydrangea on Harry's plate. Hedwig was the last owl with a note attached to her leg. With an apologetic hoot she took off after Harry took the note from her.

"What made you so popular? Did I miss the anniversary of You-Know-Who's death?" Ginny teased.

Harry glared across the hall to a smirking Blond as he opened the letter.

**My Dearest Lion,**

**Will you accompany me to Hogsmead next weekend where we could rent a room at the Three Broomsticks and make love like we use too in the sands? Enjoy the flowers they will come every day.**

**With all my love,**

**Dragon**

"You bastard," Harry hissed.

"What does Diggory want back in your pants?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "just a summer romance that won't end."

"You got yourself a boyfriend over the summer?" Ginny yelled.

"It was nothing more than a summer fling and can you keep it down because I would like for to stay out of the press for a few more months." Harry said ripping up the letter before pushing the flowers away to burn the parchment on his plate.

"I hope you don't do that to the flowers," Ginny said as Hermione came walking in with Ron.

"Who sent the flowers Harry?" Hermione asked taking her seat.

"No, one but here have a great day and I'll see you later. Ron, Ginny remember Quidditch Pitch noon." Harry said splitting the bunch of flowers in half giving Hermione one half and Ginny the other before leaving the Great Hall.

"Spill Ginny who sent the flowers," Hermione said.

"All Harry said it was a Summer Fling that wouldn't take the hint it's over." Ginny said and buried her nose in the flowers.

"Hmmm…do you think this person just wants sex or is trying to romance him?" Hermione asked brushing her fingers over the petals.

"Harry didn't seem too happy that he is doing this but you know Harry he hates big flashy things."

"Whoever it is needs to be more subtle."

"Amen sister, well I need to go get ready for Quidditch try-outs, cheers Hermione." Ginny said carrying her arm full of flowers out of the Great Hall.

"Subtle, I'll show him subtle." Draco whispered to himself with a smirk.

"Who will you be showing subtle, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"None of your business, Pansy," Draco said.

"Right if you are finally going to go after Harry Potter, you are going to need my help. You maybe a Slytherin dear boy but you're crap at being subtle in the art of romance." Pansy said with a smirk.

"What are we talking about?" Blaise asked kissing Pansy on the cheek.

"Draco is going to try and capture a lion's heart." Pansy said with a smile.

"Does this have anything to do with your summer fling?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, it was Potter ok, I had a fling with Potter and I wasn't quite done yet." Draco said.

"So you spent the summer between the sheets with Potter, I'm a tad bit jealous." Pansy said.

"As you should be, but how can we get back on topic, how do I get Harry back in my bed permanently," Draco asked.

"Did you say permanently?" Blaise and Pansy asked.

"Yes, I did, Harry is…" Draco said closing his eyes to think of the right word.

"Soul mate," Pansy said.

"Completes you," Blaise said.

"No, he's a contradiction of himself. He's naive yet worldly. If you got to know him you'd understand." Draco said with a sigh.

"You're in love," Pansy gasped and smiled brightly at her best friend.

"Yeah, I am." Draco said staring at the Gryffindor table where he saw Granger get up and talk with a person or two at each table before sitting down across the Slytherin table from Pansy.

"Good morning Blaise, Parkinson and Malfoy," Hermione said.

"What can we do for you this lovely morning?" Pansy asked.

"I'm inviting you to be on the Activities Committee, Parkinson," Hermione said.

"It'll be my pleasure to join, Granger," Pansy said.

"Good good, first meetings this afternoon at three meet here in the Great Hall, can't wait to see you there." Hermione said starting to get up and said to Draco, "Harry's favorite flowers are Tulips and Lilies. Have a good day."

Draco arched an eyebrow at the retreating girl's back as Pansy and Blaise cracked up next to him.

"Smartest witch of our year, Draco remember that," Pansy said with a smirk leaving after kissing Blaise.

"So what's your next move," Blaise asked.

"I'll let you know if I need your help," Draco said and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." Blaise thought and fallowed Draco.

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to the first meeting of the activities comities," Hermione said walking into the Great Hall her arms full of muggle three ring binders, "we are to leave our house animosities at the door, we are here to bring a little fun and hopefully start a new tradition here at Hogwarts. So to get to know each other say your name, what your favorite thing to do when at home, and what your favorite thing to do at school."

"I'll go first, I'm Hermione my favorite thing to do when I'm home is play tennis, my favorite thing to do as school is keeping my two best friends out of trouble."

Pansy was the last to go and said, "I'm Pansy I love spending time in the family library reading by the fire when at home, at school I love helping the first and second years with their homework."

"That's great everyone, so take a binder and pass the stack around, this will help keep track of all the plans were making for the fun to come. Decorate the outside of the binder anyway you want." Hermione said passing a stack of binders on her left and right, "I had come up with a few ideas to start with but not enough to fill the school year. So let's start brain storming."

"Karaoke anyone," Lavender said grinning at Hermione.

"Damn you for not being famous and unable to black mail," Hermione said making those who were in the know laugh hysterically.

"Is anyone going to let us in on the joke?" Pansy asked.

"I'll tell you after the meeting," Luna whispered.

"I'll hold you to it Lovegood." Pansy said.

"Ok, ok fine Karaoke," Hermione said.

"Why don't we have it every month say the last Saturday of every month make it like king of the mountain, we'll get the professors to judge it. The number one act goes on to the next month with a whole new routine and song. Everyone else tries to knock them off, until the last month in May where we bring back the student favorites back for one more performance." Hannah said.

"That's a really good idea," Hermione said making a note, "any other ideas."

"Merlin lookalike contest?" someone said.

"Alright, keep it coming," Hermione said writing as fast as ideas were shouted out smiling at the enthusiasm that was being shown.

Plans were put into motion for Karaoke night, dances, and a few other ideas as the committee wound down for the day.

"This is great everyone," Hermione said, "We'll meet here every Sunday at three. Good luck in classes tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: I have a few ideas for songs but will take sugestions. **


	4. Sing To Me

**Disclaimer: Don't Own!**

**AN: Chapter title comes from the title of my all time favorite singer's Darren Hayes song Sing to Me you can find it on This Delicate Thing We've Made Album. I almost used it as Draco's song.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sing to Me

"Why do I have to do this again?" Harry whined a week from Karaoke night.

"If I have to make a fool of myself in front of the student body, you do too." Hermione said, "Look stop your moaning, I'm going to be late to dress rehearsals. I already know that you're a part of Ron's number."

"Yeah and Ginny talked me into doing an encore of last year's performance." Harry huffed.

"Damn I'll need to have Flitwick put up charms around the stage to keep people from getting on stage when it's not their turn." Hermione said pulling her hair back into the ponytail, "Just relax Harry you'll do fine."

"Hermione hurry up," Pansy called from the stairs.

"Get to your own rehearsals," Hermione said dashing out of the room.

* * *

"Welcome, to the first of many Karaoke Nights to come, I'm Pansy Parkinson I'll be your MC tonight. I want to welcome our judges Sirius Black, Former Professor Remus Lupin, and Auror Tonks." Pansy said clapping for the judges, "Now each judge can award as many as ten points per act, with thirty points as a perfect score. So on with the show, first up is our fearless Head girl along with Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Luna Lovegood performing Wanna Be by The Spice Girls.

Cat calls and wolf whistles sounded as the girls took their places, Hermione was "Sporty", Ginny was "Ginger", Lavender was "Posh", Parvati was "Scary" and Luna was "Baby".

The crowd sat stunned half way through shocked that the resident bookworm could sing and were on their feet at the end.

"So judges what are we going to give Hogwarts own Spice Girls?" Pansy asked.

"I'll give em an eight," Remus said.

"Can I give them two scores a ten for their costumes," Sirius said getting wacked upside the head by Tonks and Remus, "ouch, fine, fine a nine."

"An eight for me too," Tonks said.

"For a total score of twenty five, thanks girls, next up Hannah Abbot will perform God is a DJ by Pink" Pansy said.

This went on for some time the Gryffindor boys preformed I'll Never Break Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys. Sirius took the piss out of Harry while getting smacked by Remus and Tonks.

Draco stood back stage waiting for a group of first years to finish up their song.

"You going to be ok," Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Draco said with a smirk.

"This is so not going to win his heart," Pansy said.

"He's a soft hearted Gryffindor this will tug at them, is he sitting by Granger?" Draco asked.

"Yes, there are three more after you then his performance will end the show." Pansy said.

"Good, good," Draco said brushing invisible lint off of his jacket. Pansy kissed him on the cheek and went out to do her MC thing.

"Our next victim I mean contestant is Draco Malfoy with a short message to go along with his song 'This is for you, you know who you are'." Pansy said as the lights went dark.

A spotlight lit Draco as he stood center stage dressed in a black with sliver pin-stripe suit with a black shirt and tie.

Peeking out from under his back Fedora he began to sing, "Are my lips unkissable? Are my eyes unlookable? Is my skin untouchable? Am I unlovable?"

Draco made his way around the stage as he sang, "Cynical, jaded, faithless, disappointed, disillusioned, used. If I could take back all my sweat, my tears, my sex, my joy I would. My time, my love, my effort, passion, dedication. In case of mistaken identity I gave these things to you If I sound angry, bitter, sad, infatuated, it's the truth. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, just a few Stages of acceptance that it's really over. It's just so complicated and I'm stupid for believing in you,"

Draco locked eyes with Harry as he sang the next part, "You make me feel like my father never loved me. You make me feel like the act of love is empty. Am I so unlovable? Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?"

Draco smirked as he broke eye contact sing the rest of the song putting his heart and soul into the song. Bowing at the applause and waited for Pansy to come out, Draco spied Harry looking guilty.

"So judges what do you say?" Pansy asked.

The entire Great Hall went crazy when the judges gave a perfect score. Draco threw his hat at Harry's feet with a smirk and mouthed "Beat that."

"Our first prefect score the gauntlet has been thrown," Pansy said patting Draco on the back, "Draco will be back next month to try and keep his title of Karaoke King. Along with anyone who matches his score, our next contestant…" Pansy said as Draco walked backstage with a smirk and accepted all of the praise.

"That bastard," Harry fumed.

"What's to say that song is about you?" Hermione whispered.

"Long story short he is what I was doing all summer," Harry whispered back.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"My song isn't going to work," Harry said clenching his fist and stalking out of the Great Hall and backstage to get ready.

"Draco one, Harry nothing," Hermione whispered into her hand the ring she wore was charmed to be a two-way radio with Pansy's earring. Pansy stood smirking as she watched the backstage noting Harry was getting ready.

Yawning Pansy was ready for the night to be over so she could head to the after party for fifth through seventh years in the Room of Requirement, startled when Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you need, Potter?" Pansy asked trying to keep from drooling at Harry dressed in tight black jeans, with black graphic t-shirt and black eyeliner.

"You're up," Harry said.

"Thanks," Pansy said and walked out on stage, "well everyone this night is about to end one more to go, so let's hear it for Harry Potter singing Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars."

Harry stood center stage and sang his heart out gaining a twenty-nine.

"So we'll see everyone next month with Draco Malfoy as the King of Karaoke." Pansy said.

* * *

"Snake venom, make it a double," Harry said to the bartender at the after party.

"Sure thing Harry," Dean said mixing a lethal looking acid green with black streaks drink, "Cheers Harry."

"Cheers Dean," Harry said knocking back the drink.

"Careful Harry wouldn't want to be dealing with a drunken hero tonight," Dean said hand Harry a butter beer.

"Not tonight," Harry all but growled.

"Ok, Harry," Dean said passing another Snake Venom to Harry before moving on to another patron.

"So fancy meeting you here Potter," Draco said lifting a finger to get Dean's attention.

"Go away," Harry said darkly.

"I haven't got my drink yet, why don't you let me by you one all in the name of Sportsmanship."

"The drinks are free and how many times do I have to tell you it was a fling?"

"I wasn't even thinking that you were," Draco whispered in Harry's ear nodding to Dean before taking his drink to go sit with Pansy and Blaise.

"I'll just keep the drinks coming shall I?" Dean asked passing another drink to Harry.

"So what were you and Potter talking about?" Pansy asked sipping at her own drink.

"Nothing much," Draco said with a smirk and watched Harry at the bar. Catching Harry's eye, Draco raised his glass in a toast. His smirk deepening as he watched Harry toss the rest of his drink back.

"This is like watching some odd form of foreplay," Pansy said to Blaise.

"It is," Blaise said standing up, "May I have this dance?"

"Watch my drink will you, Draco." Pansy said.

"I may drink it," Draco called out.

"You do you die," Pansy said.

"Need a refill?" Hermione said sitting down next to Draco handing him a red and gold colored drink.

"How did you know I was drinking a Lion's Heart?" Draco asked toasting Hermione.

"Asked the bartender as I was telling him to start giving Harry fakes," Hermione said.

"So why are you talking to me Granger?" Draco asked, "Shouldn't you be with your other half?"

"Ron's doing shots with the boys over in the corner, his funeral when Harry wakes him up for a five o'clock practice tomorrow morning. I just wanted to say you hurt Harry, I along with Ginny will hex's you three ways from Sunday."

"Who says I want Har…Potter?" Draco asked an eyebrow rose.

"I know my best friend, the last time his was this moody was fifth year when he was in love with Diggory and didn't want people to know." Hermione said smiling over the rim of her own drink.

"I had heard rumors of Diggory and Potter, how did that happen?" Draco asked.

"Right after the dragons in fourth year, Diggory caught up with Harry in a corridor and snogged the living daylights out of him. Harry was infatuated with Diggory still is to tell you the truth."

"That explains a lot," Draco said pulling a sterling silver cigarette case from his pocket and offered one to Hermione who shook her head.

"How so," Hermione asked wrinkling her nose as Draco lit a cigarette.

"How much information do you want," Draco said blowing out the smoke.

"Enough to know if I should be worried about you," Hermione said.

"At the start of our liaison he would call me Cedric."

"So he called you Draco?"

"No, Malfoy, only Malfoy."

* * *

**AN: Full lyrics to the song Draco sang**

**Unlovable  
**_By: Darren Hayes_

Are my lips unkissable?  
Are my eyes unlookable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Am I unlovable?

Cynical, jaded, faithless, disappointed, disillusioned, used  
If I could take back all my sweat, my tears, my sex, my joy I would  
My time, my love, my effort, passion, dedication  
In case of mistaken identity I gave these things to you  
If I sound angry, bitter, sad, infatuated, it's the truth  
Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, just a few  
Stages of acceptance that it's really over  
It's just so complicated and I'm stupid for believing in you

You make me feel like my father never loved me  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?

I had your back, I held you up, I told you you were good enough  
It was not reciprocated, you kept affection and yourself apart  
You fed your love to me like crumbs to pigeons in the park  
Sometimes I think you're satisfied to see me begging like a dog  
I wasn't armoured, you were king, I gave my everything  
Because sometimes you showed me just a hint of you and then  
For just a moment I romanticised the notion  
I can take away the torment, I can love you like they never did

You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?

You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my heart unbreakable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you despise?

Are my lips unkissable?  
Are my eyes unlookable?  
Is my sex undoable?  
Am I unlovable?  
Are my words unlistenable?  
Are my hands untouchable?  
Am I undesirable?  
Am I unlovable?

You make me feel like my father never loved me  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?

You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?

You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my heart unbreakable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you despise?

You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)  
You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)


	5. Plans, Dates, and Foreplay

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.**

**AN: Sorry it's been 10 days since my last update been a little busy working on a video to try and get an internship (I really really really want).**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plans, Dates, and Fore Play 

"So did you get the dirt about their sordid affair?" Pansy asked sitting on Hermione's bed along with Ginny eating ice cream.

"Oh I got the dirt alright, and would like to kill Diggory for the number he did to Harry." Hermione said clenching her spoon.

"Do tell," Ginny and Pansy said.

"Well…" Hermione said and went on to tell everything that Draco had told her. Ginny and Pansy sat transfixed.

"Where is that bloody bastard?" Ginny huffed ready to go kill Diggory herself.

"Good Gods, Diggory is so far in the bloody closet I give the marriage a year tops before she finds out." Pansy said laughing wishing she could watch the car wreck.

"She already knows," Hermione said, "she was in on it from the start. Something tells me Mr. Diggory found out."

"You don't think he's forcing his own son to marry her do you?" Ginny asked.

"It's all on Diggory, he's embarrassed about his sexuality." Pansy said.

"You think?" Hermione asked.

"He's an only child right, well of course he is a wizard, wizards are almost as fanatical about having males as the muggles are to carry on the family name and magic." Pansy said.

"Ok enough about Diggory, he's in the past, Draco is Harry's future. Now how to get Draco 'non-subtle' Malfoy and Harry 'still pining' Potter together…again," Ginny said.

"Well," Hermione said pulling out her binder that she uses for AC meetings, "there's Hogsmeade weekend this week, the horror movie marathon Friday before Karaoke Night in October. The first Quidditch game of the school year is next week. The Merlin look-a-like contest is next Friday."

"None of those scream romance, passion…" Pansy said snapping her fingers trying to think of another word.

"Sex," Ginny said.

"Thank you yes sex," Pansy said.

"We could always wait until Yule and lock the two of them up in the Room of Requirement for break." Ginny said.

"Not soon enough you've never had to live with Draco when he isn't getting any." Pansy said with a shudder.

"Secret admirer," Ginny said.

"Draco is still sending him flowers every day," Hermione said.

"What I would give for a game of Spin the Wand," Pansy said flopping onto her back.

"That's it," Hermione said eyes wide and began to scribble in her notebook.

"Mind letting us in on the brilliant plan?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet," Hermione smiled deviously.

"Should I be worried?" Pansy asked.

"Yes and no," Ginny said, "Hermione has spent more time than the family is comfortable with the twins, and well she hasn't killed us with one of her plans…yet."

"I feel reassured,"

"You should be at least the twins aren't in school anymore,"

"I heard that the professor's threw a party when they left,"

"Oh they did, the twin's had come up with a gag called fly on the wall and they had snuck in to the professor's lounge the night before graduation. I have never seen that many drunken people in my life, Snape was dancing around with a lampshade on his head, McGonagall had her robes up about her ears, and I can't look Dumbledore in the eye after seeing him naked." Ginny said shuddering.

"You are joking right?"

"Yes, she is as you well know that the Twins left when Umbitch was here." Hermione said, "Anyone want to hear my plan?"

"Do tell," Ginny and Pansy said.

* * *

"Women are all Slytherin's," Ron said Monday morning falling onto the bench next to Harry.

"I'm not awake for this," Harry muttered hands clasped around a cup of coffee squinting into the dark brown liquid.

"So yesterday Hermione and I were having a date up in the heads tower and she could not stop smirking. It was freaky man; I think she's been hanging around her Slytherin roommate and his girlfriend too much." Ron said and piled his plate full of food.

"I'll meet you at potions, I need a fix," Harry said.

"Those are going to kill you someday," Ron said mouth full.

"But not today," Harry said with a laugh making his way past Hermione and Pansy as they walked into the Great Hall. Harry sat on the steps just outside of the castle looking at the trees which had turned into flames. Harry closed his eyes as he took his first drag of the day, thinking about nothing really.

"Can I get a light?" Draco asked sitting down next to Harry.

"Here," Harry said not opening his eyes handing Draco the lighter.

"So have you heard what our best friends have come up with?" Draco asked blowing smoke out.

"World domination," Harry asked.

"No, that's not scheduled until spring,"

"Good to know, so what have Hermione and Parkinson come up with this time as if my humiliation wasn't set in stone after Saturday night."

"You win some you lose some," Draco shrugged and said, "An all sixth and seventh year party with some sort of twist."

"Yep my humiliation will go to a new low," Harry said blowing smoke through his nose.

"It could be worst you could be forced into a girl's uniform tomorrow." Draco said.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Draco shook his head.

"Nicotine addicts, it's time for potions," Pansy yelled through the open doors.

"Have a good day Potter," Draco said with a smile.

Harry sat dumbfounded for a moment before dashing off to Potions.

"Harry I've got a favor to ask" Ginny said sitting down next to Harry at lunch.

"Am I going to be humiliated like my last favor for you?" Harry asked with a sigh still confused about that morning interaction with Malfoy.

"No, Neville's cousin is going to be in Hogsmeade this weekend and we didn't want him to feel like a third wheel so will you hangout with us this weekend in the village?" Ginny asked giving her best puppy eyes.

"I didn't know Neville had a cousin," Harry said.

"On his mother's side, he's the new seeker for Ballycastle Bats." Ginny said looking at her nails.

"Chris Skarsgard is Neville's cousin." Harry said eyes wide his jaw hanging open.

"Close your mouth Harry, you're drooling," Ginny said with a smile and threw a napkin at him.

"How can you not drool over six foot four, blond god," Harry said looking dreamily up at the enchanted ceiling.

"So you'll go," Ginny asked.

"Hell yeah I'll go," Harry said and kissed Ginny's cheek before making his way outside.

Ginny flashed Hermione a thumbs up as she went to go find Luna.

Hermione sat next to Pansy in Ancient Ruins and asked, "What are you going to do in Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I don't know," Pansy asked looking confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to double date, with Ron and I this weekend." Hermione said.

"What about Weasley's hatred for all Slytherin's?" Pansy asked.

"If it's the last thing I do before we graduate, I'm going to get Ron Weasley to be civil to a Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Good luck," Blaise and Draco said taking their seats behind Hermione and Pansy.

"So what were you ladies discussing?" Blaise asked.

"Hogsmeade weekend, double date, I was going to ask Ginny but she said that Neville's cousin is going to be in the village to visit." Hermione said.

"I'm in if you want to go Pansy," Blaise said.

"What am I going to do?" Draco asked.

"Ask Potter if he wants to grab a Butterbeer," Pansy said with an eye roll and turned forward as Professor Babbling walked in.

* * *

Saturday morning found Harry throwing all of his clothes out of his trunk with a frustrated huff.

"Mate what's the matter," Ron asked being awoken when a shoe hit him in the head.

"Nothing Ron go back to sleep," Harry said stomping out of the dorm.

Harry made his way to the head's dorm and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Harry," Hermione asked through a yawn opening the door wider to let Harry in, "It's six in the morning."

"I have nothing to wear," Harry said flopping onto her bed.

"You said yes to Draco." Hermione asked waking right up.

"No, Neville's cousin is in Hogsmeade today and Ginny didn't want him to feel like a third wheel to her and Nev so she asked me to hangout with them."

"I see, so what is the problem?"

"I have nothing to wear!" Harry yelled.

"This isn't a date," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"He is Chris Skarsgard,"

"Holy crap," Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Now do you see my problem?"

"How does Nev has such a hot cousin?"

"Fuck if I know, so will you help me?"

"When are you meeting them?" Hermione asked rushing to the bathroom.

"Ten,"

"Go floo Pansy, I need to get ready." Hermione called out.

Within the hour the girls had Harry down in Hogsmeade getting ready to have his hair cut by Pansy personal hairdresser. Madam Du Berry was a force of nature personality wise, she was almost six feet tall hourglass figure with almost white blond hair she wore in a saver bob accenting her angular face, and violet eyes.

"I highly doubt I need a haircut," Harry mumbled.

"Mr. Potter it is ungentlemanly to mumble, so speak clearly and sit up straight," Madam Du Berry said and pointed her scissors at Hermione, "You with the frizzy hair are next. Alex get started on a deep conditioning treatment for her hair. Fredrick her nails and Josef make sure she gets a new wardrobe."

Alex, Fredrick, and Josef were identical triplets who could be described as tall dark and handsome.

"But…" Hermione said protesting.

"No, buts Missy," Du Berry said and got to work on Harry's hair.

Pansy chatted with Du Berry as she cut and styled Harry's hair, turning her head once in awhile to check on Hermione who looked like she was having to time of her life. An hour later they switched Harry to Du Berry's assistants to be dressed and Hermione to have magic done to her hair.

"How is Mr. Malfoy? He wasn't in for his usual end of summer style." Du Berry said.

"He is well, he was out of the country until the First of September," Pansy said.

"You tell him to come see me during winter break." Du Berry said as she turned Hermione to look at the mirror.

"Wow," Hermione gasped her curls having been tamed into finger curls just brushing her shoulders with side swept fringe, along with low and highlights to accent the new cut.

"Go see Josef for some new clothes," Du Berry said.

"Thank you," Hermione said and happily dashed off to Josef.

"My personal account," Pansy said, "Go to the press and I'll see to it that you are ruined."

"Yes, Miss Pansy," Du Berry said with a bow.

"Are we ready to go?" Pansy asked walking back into the dressing room seeing Harry dressed in dark wash jeans, with an artfully faded Smashing Pumpkin t-shirt, under a black blazer with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows showing off the leather wrist cuff embossed with the Hogwarts crest.

"Where are your shoes?" Pansy asked.

"They are arguing over boots or casual slip on's," Harry said with a sigh.

"Motorcycle boots," Pansy yelled, "Hermione hurry up will you!"

"How do I look?" Hermione asked dressed in a brown jumper dress, with brown plaid tights, and black knee high boots.

"You look amazing 'Mione," Harry said standing up to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Josef handed Harry the black boots and turned to Hermione holding a sliver necklace with a Hogwarts crest charm.

"Arriverderci principessa," Josef said kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Pansy giggled as Harry looked dumb struck.

"Come on you two it's almost ten," Pansy said.

Harry and Hermione thanked Madam Du Berry and her staff before being rushed out of the salon.

Harry was to meet Nev, Ginny, and Chris at the Quidditch Shoppe not watching where he was going Harry smacked right into someone.

"I'm sorry," Harry said getting up and offering a hand to the person he had knocked down.

"No worries," a deep accented voice said. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of Chris Skarsgard in all his Viking glory.

"Harry, Chris!" Ginny called with a wave.

"The Harry Potter," Chris said with a smirk looking at Harry. Harry just smiled and walked over to Ginny and Nev.

"Neville," Chris said hugging his cousin.

"So what happened to you this morning?" Ginny asked as the cousins were talking to each other.

"Pansy," Harry said simply brushing the dirt off of his trousers.

"I see," Ginny said turning back to Nev and Chris when she heard her name.

"This is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley and my friend Harry Potter," Neville said.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley," Chris said kissing the back of Ginny's hand.

"Mr. Skarsgard," Harry said with a raised eyebrow holding his hand out gasping in shock when James kisses his palm.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter," Chris whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

Neville and Ginny showed James all over the village by one Chris was shooing Neville and Ginny off to have a romantic lunch. Harry and James were at the Three Broomsticks flirting outrageously with each other.

"You have to try this one," Chris said pressing a square of chocolate to Harry's lips. Harry took the square letting his tongue brush Chris' finger to lick off the melted chocolate.

"Oh what are you doing to me Harry," Chris sighed.

Draco sat with a clear view of the table that Harry was sitting at with a blond that wasn't him, glaring at the two.

"Aren't they hot," Hermione said sliding onto the booth next to Draco as Pansy sandwiched him in from the other side. Ron and Blaise were getting the drinks.

"Lucky boy," Pansy said with a small whine.

"Oh my gods," Hermione said watching as Chris took Harry's finger and sucked on it.

"What are you two drooling over?" Blaise asked setting down the girls drinks.

Hermione and Pansy pointed mouths open as Chris and Harry sat snogging in a booth across the pub.

"Who is Harry Snogging with?" Ron asked shocked.

"Chris Skarsgard," Draco said in a low voice. Blaise turned to keep Draco from seeing him smile at the ingenious plan the girls had come up with.

"Damn luck boy," Ron said sitting down across from Hermione, causing the three Slytherins and Hermione to turn their heads and look at Ron like he had grown an extra head.

"What? I'd go gay for Chris Skarsgard, who wouldn't?" Ron asked making Blaise and Draco nod.

"So Draco it looks like you have some competition for fair Harry's heart," Pansy said.

* * *

**AN: Chris Skarsgard is based look wise on Alexander Skarsgard the yummy Eric Northman from True Blood. **


	6. Halos, Souls, and Mistresses

**Disclaimer: Don't Own...**

**AN: Sorry about the mix up in the last chapter James is Chris, I changed it when my beta was making taseless jokes about Harry and James (Potter). So we tried to catch all the name changes and I guess we didn't sorry! If anyone wants to point out where we missed changing the name I'll love you forever. **

_**Warning: It get's a little dark mid way through this chapter, before edits I would have had to up the rating. I've toned it down alot.**_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Halos, Souls, and Mistresses 

"I have to go," Harry said to Chris as he was climbing into the last carriage that would take him back to the castle.

"Harry," Chris said.

"Yes," Harry said turning around and was pulled into a kiss.

"Until we meet again," Chris whispered. Harry looked out the window watching Chris until the carriage turned a bend.

"Someone is smitten," Hermione said with a smile. Harry just watched the scenery with a queer little smile. Hermione's smile deepened as she watched her friend knowing that Cedric was out of the picture for good.

Pansy sat on Draco's bed flipping through Draco's Daily Prophet as she listened to him rant.

"Can you believe how he was acting? Throwing himself at that Neanderthal like some whore, Potter is better than that. Or so I thought." Draco ranted, "Are you listening Pansy?"

"Potter's a whore, with a Neanderthal as a new boyfriend." Pansy said with a roll of her eyes, "I am female Draco dear we can multitask unlike the males of our species."

"Not funny Pansy, how am I going to compete with that Blond God of a seeker?" Draco asked flopping down next to Pansy.

"First of all you are Draco Bloody Malfoy, you are better than that Neanderthal. Beat Potter at his own game, date someone as equally hot as the Neanderthal." Pansy said with a sigh.

"Who the hell am I going to date as hot as Christopher Skarsgard?"

"Well there is always…" Pansy said with a smirk throwing page six at him.

"Oh," Draco said with wide eyes and smirking.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning expecting to see the large bouquet of flowers from Draco but only saw a vase with a single stem with two delicate pink colored flowers. Under the vase was a note.

**Dearest Harry,**

**I miss you already and it's been only a few hours since we parted. I was up all night thinking of you. I will do very poorly at practice I think today as I will be too busy thinking of your green eyes to catch the snitch. What shall I tell my coach that I meet a fallen angel or a demigod? I must go, enjoy the national flower of my country.**

**Av hela mitt hjarta,**

**Chris **

Hermione was in the heads kitchen baking cinnamon rolls like her mother would do every Sunday. Blaise sat reading the paper as Pansy watched fascinated that Hermione was cooking the Muggle way as Harry barreled into the room.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said smiling at her friend. Harry was positively humming with energy.

"Gods Potter did you get laid last night?" Pansy asked.

"Good morning to you Pansy, nope just in a great mood," Harry said with a wide smile.

"I bet with your new boyfriend," Blaise said showing Harry the front page where Harry was looking adoringly up at Chris as Chris pulled him in closer to kiss him.

Harry's smile got wider if that was at all possible looking at the picture. Ron walked in the smell of cinnamon pulling him into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ron," Hermione said with a smile and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Morning Ron," Harry said with a wave.

"Hermione haven't we talked about giving Harry coffee," Ron said sounding like a concerned father.

"He hasn't had coffee," Hermione said.

"But mommy I wanted a big cup of coffee," Harry whined playfully.

"You'll get tea young man and like it," Hermione said.

The Slytherin's broke down in laughter tears streaming out of their eyes.

"You three are the most dysfunctional family ever and that's saying something." Pansy said wiping tears from her eyes.

Harry showed the picture to Ron who clapped him on the back and said, "You lucky bastard."

"I know right," Harry said looking dreamily at the picture.

"Go sit at the table boys," Hermione said, "Pansy and I will bring breakfast."

"The plan is going splendidly don't you think?" Pansy asked pulling the pumpkin and orange juice from the ice box.

"Absolutely," Hermione said with a smirk pulling the cinnamon rolls from the oven.

Draco sat fuming at the Slytherin table that morning for breakfast watching the scene on the front of the paper over and over again. The Slytherin's knew that their king was in no mood and gave him a wide berth the younger years hoped that this would blow over soon while the older years knew that the War with Gryffindor was about to be started back up.

* * *

As many Slytherins thought come Monday morning hostilities between Gryffindor and Slytherin had come to a head (again), Draco marched over slamming the Sunday paper in front of Harry and said, "Maybe Seekter was right about you Potter, always seeking more fame."

"What is it to you Malfoy? I don't have time for this," Harry said with a yawn.

"You're a slut Potter, a wonton slut," Draco said with a smirk, "Should I tell your new pet that I had you under me screaming my name all summer long?" Green eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't like that do you Potter, You polished up my halo and I dirtied up your soul I sure had a good time to think I use to think I loved you," Draco said and walked away with a smirk on his face.

The Great Hall waited with a baited breath as Harry stood shaking at the Gryffindor table. Draco turned around at the doors blowing Harry a kiss before walking out the doors. That set Harry off forcing him to fallow after Draco.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled standing just outside of the Great Hall.

"You are a slut, Potter," Draco said standing at the entrance to the dungeons.

"I'd have to say you are Malfoy, you've wanted me since we go to school," Harry said low and dangerously.

"I only wanted you to make a fool out of you."

"Bullshit,"

"Who chased who out of the Great Hall?" Draco asked with a smirk and turned to make his way down to Snape's classroom. Harry fallowed and shoved Draco against the Potions classroom door.

"I'll show you who's a slut," Harry said with a growl and kissed Draco with all the pent up anger, frustration, and longing he had been feeling since school started.

"Make me a slut then, Harry," Draco whispered in Harry's ear after the kiss ended. Harry dragged Draco down the corridor near the Slytherin common room hissing a password reviling a wooden door.

Harry opened to door to show a bedroom done in greens, cream and browns, Draco only had a moment to admire the room before being shoved onto the bed naked and wondered how that had happened. Draco flipped over seeing a menacing Harry stalk over to the bed his green eyes dark with anger and lust, gulping a lungful of air scared out of his mind by Harry.

"Am I scaring you, Malfoy? You should be slut," Harry hissed in Draco's ear.

* * *

Hermione and Pansy were looking franticly for their friends at lunch having not seen them since breakfast. Hermione was rushing past the Prefects bathroom when she heard the tell-tell sounds of someone vomiting. Pushing the door open more she found Harry's head hanging over the side of the tub.

"Oh Harry what's the matter?" Hermione whispered brushing the sweat soaked fringe from Harry's eyes. Harry looked up with dull green eyes before puking again.

* * *

In the boys bathroom just a floor up Pansy found Draco sitting gingerly on a window ledge looking out over the grounds.

"What happened Draco?" Pansy asked kneeling next to Draco.

Draco shook his head and bit his lip trying to tamp down a smirk as he shifted his weight reveling in the pain Harry caused him.

"Draco tell me," Pansy said sharply.

"Have I ever told how dark Potter's soul is?" Draco said his voice rough from that mornings activities pushing the sleeves of his robe up to show the rope burn on his wrists.

Pansy just stared at the red raw marks on Draco's wrists her hand hovered not wanting to cause Draco any more pain.

"Go ahead touch them," Draco whispered.

* * *

"Harry you need to tell me what happened," Hermione said Harry's head was pillowed on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I raped him," Harry said closing his eyes reliving this morning over and over again.

"Harry did he at anytime say no?" Hermione asked gently.

"I was a little busy and wasn't in my right mind." Harry snapped.

"No need to be snippy Harry," Hermione said. Harry glared up at his best friend.

"Are you going to rejoin the world this afternoon or will I need to make more excuses for you?" Hermione asked.

"Can I hide up in your room, please?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, go ahead," Hermione said with a sigh.

"You're the best Hermione," Harry said dashing off to the heads tower.

"I'm an enabler is what I am," Hermione sighed to herself and rolled her eyes as she noted she missed lunch. Hermione made her way to her afternoon classes she had with the Slytherins. Noting Draco was in his seat with a cat that ate the canary smirk on his face.

* * *

Draco sat at dinner that night watching Harry move his dinner about his plate with not eating it. Rolling his eyes at the act of penance Harry was putting himself through; Draco was wondering if from what transpired this morning or what he would tell Christopher. Smirking at the thought of what Harry's new pet would say he missed the evening owls descending.

Harry's eyes went wide with fear as he had sent a letter to Chris this afternoon. Hedwig flew down to Harry landing on his shoulder sticking her leg out. Harry took a deep breath and removed the letter. Opening it with shaking hands Harry's eyes widened at the words he read.

**Dearest Harry,**

**I do not hate you, please stop worrying dear one. I do not expect you to forgo the carnal pleasures for I am on the road and you are still in school, if you are using this Draco just for sex that is fine. I can't wait to see you on Saturday from what I've heard from one Kate Bell you put me to shame on a broom, if that's so I'll need to figure out a good victory present for you. ~C.S.~**

"I have the most understanding boyfriend in the world," Harry said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I wrote Chris this afternoon and told him about Draco," Harry said handing the letter over.

"Damn, he is giving you carte blanch to shag Draco while you are still in school. Lucky boy," Hermione said.

"Something tells me Chris wouldn't say no to a three-some," Ginny said having read the note over Hermione's shoulder. Harry, Ron, and Neville all looked at Ginny with shock.

"Damn that's hot thought," Hermione said with a sigh closing her eyes making the boys look at Hermione the same way as Ginny.

"Isn't it," Ginny asked with a dreamy sigh.

"You two are mad," Ron said with a shake of his head and shoving his face full of food.

"Honey," Neville said with a sigh.

"You think so?" Harry asked mouth slightly opened. Hermione and Ginny just nodded their heads.

"Don't even ask it you two," Harry said with a smirk.

"Ask what?" the girls asked at the same time.

"To watch," Harry said getting up as Ron choked on the bite of food he had taken. Harry smirked and left the Great Hall to the sounds of Ron coughing as Ginny laughed.

"Up for another round, Potter?" Draco asked leaning against a wall just outside of the Great Hall.

"Sure," Harry said with a smirk and walked to the stairs to head down to the privet bedroom.

"What about your pet?" Draco asked in between kisses.

"Shut up," Harry said pushing Draco onto the bed.

Draco watched as Harry got redressed and said, "So…"

"So…" Harry said with roll of his eyes.

"Am I the dirty little mistress?" Draco asked.

"No, that implies you're a secret, Chris knows," Harry said running his fingers through his hair.

"So tomorrow,"

"Can't Quidditch practice, I'll let you know," Harry said and walked out of the room.

Chapter 6: Halos, Souls, and Mistresses


	7. Step one: Insert Foot in Mouth

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: I just want to let everyone know I didn't forget about this story. I have just been dealing with some personal stuff that I hadn't fully dealt with, I'm still dealing with…grief is a bitch.**

**On with the show shall we…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Step one: Insert Foot in Mouth**

Draco watched through half lidded eyes as Harry got dressed again after one of their trysts and asked, "Why do you always leave?"

"I have a boyfriend," Harry said with a sigh running his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to get back to right away, he isn't even here and he gave you permission to shag me." Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah to shag you not to cuddle afterwards, same time next week," Harry said and walked out of the room.

Draco sighed as he got dressed and made his way up to Blaise room.

"Hey Draco," Hermione said seeing the blond and noticed the dark circles under his eyes, "Are you ok?"

"What's it to you Granger?" Draco snarled.

"I thought we were becoming friends," Hermione said pulling Draco to the kitchen and having him sit at the island, "now tell me what's wrong before I dose you with truth serum."

"You wouldn't,"

"Would I?" Hermione asked pulling a crystal vile out of her pocket.

"Damn it you have been spending far too much time with Pansy," Draco said with wide eyes.

"Who has been spending too much time with me?" Pansy asked sitting next to Draco.

"Granger,"

"Now, Draco what is wrong?" Hermione asked pouring tea.

"Potter,"

"What has my idiot best friend done this time?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"I'm done playing his whore,"

"Finally," Hermione and Pansy said.

"What?"

"Ignore the idiot and he'll come running to you," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

"What?"

"Harry was abused as a child," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Pansy and Draco asked.

"His Aunt and Uncle used to beat, starve, and neglect him. Why do you think he was always so thin coming back to school before he went to live with Sirius? He doesn't understand affection, love or any kind of positive emotion."

"What the fuck has Black been doing with him then?" Draco asked.

"Sirius treats him like his best friend," Hermione said.

"Besides Chris is just using Harry for publicity," Pansy said showing Draco page six of tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

"That asshole," Draco said reading the engagement announcement for Christopher Skarsgard and French supermodel Nichole D'Arcy, "So how am I going to use this to my advantage?"

"Draco, don't do anything stupid," Pansy said.

"I won't," Draco said with a smirk and left to plot.

~*~

"What's the matter Potter? Another lover leaving you to marry a girl I don't blame them your shit in bed," Draco taunted as the two of them searched for the snitch.

"You fucking asshole," Harry said diving off of his broom to tackle Draco off of his hundred feet above the ground. Hermione and Pansy looked on horrified as the two boys plummeted to the earth.

~*~

"That's what I meant by something stupid, you stupid, stupid boy!" Pansy yelled and hit Draco with a pillow.

"Miss Parkinson, if you cannot behave in my hospital wing get out!" Pomfrey said pushing Pansy out of the way.

"Draco you better hope to God he doesn't die or Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley will be the least of your concern." Pansy said and marched down the Hospital Wing stopping to talk with Hermione before exiting.

"What does the fuck she knows?" Draco mumbled.

"More than you do, Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey said, "Now sit still, you're a lucky young man that you didn't break your nek in the fall."

Hermione watched Draco from across the Hospital Wing having found a spell to put eyes in the back of her head as she held Harry's hand. Ron's arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked Ron.

"The last seven years of Potter/Malfoy rivalry or as Ginny has said foreplay." Ron said.

"Would you be fine with Harry and Draco together?" Hermione asked noting that Draco could hear them.

"He's my best friend, I may have felt over shadowed by him over the years but if the git makes him happy then good. Harry deservers someone who will look past the scar and see Harry. Ginny, Cedric, and Chris could never have done that," Ron said with a sigh.

"Who are you and what have you done with my hothead of a boyfriend?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Knock knock," Ginny said with Neville behind her holding Murphy.

"Hello you two," Hermione said.

"We thought we'd bring up Murphy to lay with Harry," Neville said placing the puppy on the bed. Murphy crawled up and licked Harry's unoccupied hand.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"Broke just about every bone in his body, the idiot," Hermione huffed.

"So what did the blond haired git say?" Ginny asked.

"Which one," Ron and Neville asked.

"Good point, the one on the other side of the Hospital Wing," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh you know how Harry "Hot Head" Potter is Draco got under his skin by bringing up the announcement and Harry tackled him off his broom. Damn shame Dumbledore only got a partial cushion charm down. Pomfrey put him in a magical induced coma until his neck and back heal." Hermione said.

"What did Chris say?" Ginny asked.

"Haven't heard from him," Neville said with a shrug.

"Oh but I bet he's heard from half of the Wizarding world." Ron said with a smirk.

The four friends laughed at the hell Chris was taking not noticing that Murphy had gotten up and made his way to Draco. Draco was dozing when he felt the cold nudge of a wet nose on his hand looking down at the puppy and patted the bed. Murphy jumped on the bed a cuddled close falling asleep with Draco gentle petting.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt Harry," Draco whispered to Murphy, "I've been in love with him since fourth year when he went against his dragon. I want to be there for the good, the bad and the ugly of his life. I never cared that he was Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived. I wish I wasn't such a prat that day on the train."


	8. Step Two: Remove Foot

**AN: I love you reviewers! Sorry this chapter was so short was outlined this way.**

**Depending on which website you go to you get different meanings of the flowers I mention in this chapter. The website I used can be found on my profile.**

**This chapter was hard for me to write as when I started to write this story I was very homesick and named Harry's puppy after my own dog that I was missing. He died a few weeks before I got home. So I'm dedicating this chapter to my Murphy 1995-2009 RIP.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Step Two: Remove Foot**

Draco startled awake looking around the darkened Hospital wing wondering what woke him up nudging his hand against Murphy sighing with relief that he hadn't left him.

"Didn't men to wake you," Hermione said softly petting Murphy's head.

"Why are you over here?" Draco asked.

"I was picking this up," Hermione said holding a flesh toned ear.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"An Extendable Ear, I helped The Twins make it wireless." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You were spying on me," Draco said with nod of his head and a smirk.

"You need all the help you can get and I need all the information I can get. So you can get what you want. Now will you let Pansy, Ginny, and I help you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco said.

"You are finally growing a brain Draco I'm so proud of you." Hermione said and hugged Draco.

~*~

Draco sat next to Harry almost a week later talking to Murphy, "Harry's green eyes have the power to make me do just about anything. Like when he got me to try surfing in Fiji this summer, I loved it, it's like flying. I think my favorite part of this summer was when I took Harry sailing and shocked him with sailing the boat myself."

Harry laid facing away from Draco listening to Draco talk to Murphy.

"Do you know why I sent him hydrangeas the first day?" Draco asked Murphy who was asleep from being petted, "they mean perseverance no I didn't send them to Harry to tell him I would get him in the end to highlight one of his virtues. That's what every flower was one of Harry's virtues: Sweetpea for shyness, Freesia for spirited, pink Tulips for caring, and Hyacinth for sincerity. I bet he didn't even get the message what are they teaching the muggles these days? Maybe he had Hermione tell them what they meant. That idiot Skarsgard sent him flowers from his homeland, self centered prick. You watch over Harry ok."

Draco set the puppy on the bed and pulled the blanket to cover Harry before leaving the hospital wing.

Hermione smiled throwing off the Invisibility cloak and taking Draco's seat.

"He loves me," Harry whispered to Hermione eyes wide with wonder.

"Has for a very long time, why do you always think he picked on you?" Hermione whispered.

"So we've had foreplay since we were eleven," Harry said laughing as Murphy yipped.

"Yeah, The Twin's had a betting pool going fifth year to see when you two would get together. Everyone was shocked when you and Ginny got together." Hermione said.

"Was it that shocking?" Harry asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm a wanker,"

"No you're an oblivious boy, so you can't help it." Hermione said with a smile, "Get some sleep, you have homework to do tomorrow."

"I hate you Hermione," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione said taking Murphy with her.

~*~

A cold wet nose pressed into Harry's hand Monday morning startling Harry to look down and smile at the note and a single white rose.

"Thank you Murphy," Harry said picking up the puppy and placing him on his lap.

_Harry,_

_Three words, eight letters, so difficult to say.  
They're stuck inside of me, they try and stay away.  
But this is too important to let them have their way.  
I need to do it now, I must do it today.  
I am sorry._

_May we start again?_

_Draco…_


	9. Pleads, Answers, and a Snog

**AN: So I have a new name felt like updating my name after (GOOD LORD!!!) almost ten years with Lady Slone. So I'm now Slone's Travel Dreamer which I like for writing can allow us to travel far and wide while we dream of adventure from our homes. So I hope you like the new change…**

**Thank you to all my reviewers you guys make my day when I see new reviews in my e-mail.**

**So I barrowed from one of my favorite RomComs can you guess which movie?**

**I dedicate this chapter to my grandfather who passed away in December 2009 All of the songs are from his favorite musicians.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Pleads, Answers, and a Snog (I mean a Song!) **

"Are you ever going to answer him, you big fat prat?" Hermione yelled at Harry, "It's been three bloody days."

"Yes, I'm just trying to find the right song," Harry said flipping through a lyric book.

"You don't do public declarations," Pansy said with concerned look on her face.

"Maybe I need to do this as an up yours to Chris and Cedric," Harry said, "Yes, ok this is a good one for Draco."

"What song?" Hermione and Pansy asked.

"This one," Harry said with a smile holding up the book to the girls.

"Love it," Hermione said with a smile.

"That'll be enough of an F-you to the pricks." Pansy said and knew that Draco's song would be a perfect complement.

~*~

"Welcome one and all to Karaoke Night. Let give a big thanks to the hardest working head girl in the History of Hogwarts and the Activates Committee for planning last weekend's Monster Movie Marathon." Pansy said clapping, "First up we have last month's champion Draco Malfoy singing Answer Me, My Love by Nat 'King' Cole."

The stage went dark as the opening bars to Draco's song started candles lit one by one before the whole stage was lit and there stood Draco dressed in a tuxedo and began to croon into his microphone.

_Answer me, oh, my love  
Just what sin have I been guilty of?  
Tell me how I came to lose your love  
Please answer me, sweetheart_

You were mine yesterday  
I believed that love was here to stay  
Won't you tell me where I've gone astray?  
Please answer me, my love

If you're happier without me  
I'll try not to care  
But if you still think about me  
Please listen to my prayer

You must know I've been true  
Won't you say that we can start anew?  
In my sorrow now I turn to you  
Please answer me, my love

(if you're happier without me)  
(I'll try not to care)  
But if you still think about me  
Please listen to my prayer

You must know (you must know)i've been true (I've been true)  
Won't you say that we can start anew?  
In my sorrow now I turn to you  
Please answer me, my love

Answer me, my love

Harry watched as Draco sang the song eyes closed and gasped softly when he spied a lone tear run down Draco's cheek at the end.

"Hmm…I wonder who that song could be for." Pansy asked wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders, "Well judges what's your score? It's another prefect score for Draco. Up next is Jenny Smith singing (If You Can't Sing It) You'll Have to Swing It (Mr. Paganini) by Ella Fitzgerald."

Harry sat holding his breath until he sighed, "Tell Pansy I need to be up next."

"Head on backstage," Hermione said and pushed Harry to his feet. Pansy having heard the exchange with Harry talked to Ginny who was up next. Ginny agreed with a smile and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Can you help him get ready?" Pansy asked rushing to the side of the stage.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

"That is a twenty-two for Jenny Smith up next is Harry Potter who gained a twenty-nine last month. Let's see how he does this time around with his rendition of Be Careful, It's my Heart. Harry Potter!" Pansy said clapping.

Harry was center stage with a single spot light and began to sing.

_Be careful, it's my heart,  
It's not my watch you're holding, it's my heart.  
It's not the note that I sent you that you quickly burned,  
It's not a book I lent you that you never returned.  
Remember, it's my heart.  
The heart with which so willingly I part  
It's yours to take, to keep or break,  
But please, before you start,  
Be careful, it's my heart. _

Harry took a bow as the crowed got to their feet applauding.

"So judges what are you going to give Harry?" Pansy asked and shouted, "Another perfect score! We'll be seeing you next month."

Harry walked off stage wondering where Draco was when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did you mean it, Harry?" Draco asked sliver eyes vulnerable.

"I am profoundly and irreversibly screwed up," Harry said.

"Me too,"

"Can it even work between us?"

"Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me." Draco said.

"You Draco Malfoy are a sap a big fat sap and I wouldn't have you any other way." Harry said and kissed Draco.

* * *

**AN2: Well, we've come to a point where I could end this or I could keep going…your choice. There is a poll up on my profile, please vote. Voting will be open for one week (April 24- May 1).**

**Three updates in a week, damn I'm glad that writers block period is over!**


	10. Popping the Hogwarts Bubble

AN: Not kidding you after I posted chapter nine I wrote this and waited a week as I was a little worst for the wear from last weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Popping the Hogwarts Bubble

"Good morning Lucius," Narcissia said sitting down to the breakfast table and to read the society/ gossip pages. Taking a sip of tea before reading the headline and sputtering the tea all over the page, Narcissia's eyes went wide re-reading the headline again.

**The Boy Who Lives in bed With a Son of a Death Eater**

"Lucius read this now," Narcissia demanded of her husband.

"Yes, dear," Lucius said his sliver eyes flicked down and asked, "I thought Potter was dating that Quidditch player?"

"That's old news, I'm going to write to my good for nothing cousin of mine," Narcissia said storming off.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Draco whispered to Harry in bed together as he stroked Harry's hair.

"This can't be good," Harry mumbled trying to stay on his happy warm fuzzy cloud.

"Ha, ha, now pay attention," Draco said with a gentle tap to Harry's head.

"Yes, dear,"

"What do you want to do after we graduate in June?"

"I don't know,"

"Me too so I was thinking you, me and Murphy take off in the Sea Dragon sail around the world until we a) run out of money, b) find some place we want to settle down or c) we die having lived to be two hundred."

"What are you saying Draco?" Harry sat up looking Draco in the eyes.

"I love you, I want you in my life and I don't care if it's only for a month or if it's for a life time." Draco said.

"Sap," Harry said and kissed Draco.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked pulling Harry to lay back down in his arms.

"I think June is a long ways away but I can't wait to play Pirates with you." Harry said with a smirk.

"What do Pirates do?" Draco asked confused.

"Loot, pillage, plunder,"

"I don't think we need a boat to do that," Draco said with a smirk flipping Harry over.

* * *

"Sirius is not going to like this," Tonks whispered to Remus having seen the Gossip pages.

"Harry is an adult," Remus said.

"You may want to tell him." Tonks said and winced at the crash from upstairs.

"Remus, Tonks!" Sirius yelled gripping a letter.

"Kitchen," Remus called out.

"Have you heard what Harry has done? He's dating that prat Malfoy." Sirius said slamming his hands onto the table.

"Yes, so," Remus asked.

"Malfoy…prat…What part don't you get, Remus?"

"Sirius, Harry is an adult, has been since Christmas of last year. He can choose who to date." Remus said.

"Not helpful Remus," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Wasn't meant to be," Remus said going back to reading the paper.

"Aunt Narcissia isn't too bad, at least Draco isn't Bella's spawn." Tonks said after giving a peck on the cheek to Remus and smiled at the look of horror on Sirius' face at the thought, "Bye boys I'm off to work."

* * *

"Draco, stop it," Harry said brushing the feather away from his ear as he was doing homework.

"I'm bored," Draco sighed.

"I need to do my homework, why don't you go bother I don't know Zabini," Harry said.

"Pansy," Draco sighed.

"Is at an Activates Committee meeting," Harry said.

"You're being boring," Draco whined.

"Draco all we've done since Friday night is shag, this is due tomorrow." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"How is that my problem?"

"Dra…co!" Harry sighs in frustration, "I'll go to Gryffindor. I have three more inches then we can shag until dinner."

"You know I could talk to Professor Snape," Draco said in between kissing Harry's neck, "then we can shag until Breakfast tomorrow."

"How will we shag if you go talk to Snape?"

"What's to say I haven't already?" Draco asked.

"Snake,"

"You love me for it."

"Sadly," Harry said as he flipped Draco over.

* * *

"Where is he Severus?" Lucius asked sitting in the potion master's privet study with a snifter in hand.

"I haven't seen him, Lucius since Friday night." Severus said with a sigh.

"Have you asked Parkinson and Zabini?" Lucius asked.

"Why is it so damn important you talk with your son, Lucius?" Severus asked rubbing his temples.

"Have you no idea what has been going on under your damned nose, Severus?" Lucius asked slapping the news paper down on the coffee table.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Narcissia is unhappy with Draco's choice." Severus said.

"A little warning would have been nice Severus," Lucius glared at the potion master.

"What so you could waste millions of Galleons on some gaudy piece of jewelry to appease the blond tyrant?" Severus sneered.

"No, so I could have been at the office or in bed with you." Lucius said with a smirk getting up and moving to a door in the back of the room, "are you going to join me Severus I'm in need of a bath?"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE UNABLE TO FIND MY GODSON?" Sirius yelled, "WE GAVE YOU A COPY OF THE MARAUDER'S MAP."

"Sirius, you and James didn't map every nook and cranny in Hogwarts. Many places you would be unable to access do to not speaking Parselmouth." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Shit," Sirius said sitting down.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco we gotta get up for breakfast," Harry said trying to get out of bed.

"No, it's warm," Draco mumbled wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Draco if you don't let me get up and shower I'm sleeping in the tower tonight," Harry said.

"Can I shower with you?"

"Yes," Harry sighed and was dumped out of the bed in Draco's haste to get to the bathroom.

"What are you doing laying there we need to shower and go to breakfast,"

"Yes, dear," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy your wanted in the headmasters office," Severus said the moment he walked into the potion's classroom.

Harry and Draco who were sitting next to each other packed their things up and made their way yo the Headmasters office.

"What do you think he wants us for?" Draco asked taking Harry's hand in his.

"To give us a medal for House Unity," Harry said with a happy smile.

"I don't think so," Draco said.

"Damn it would be hot to shag with nothing but our medals on," Harry said with a smirk as they rounded the corner to stop dead in their tracks to see Lucius, Narcissia and Sirius.

"Shit," Harry and Draco said.


	11. ExBoyfriends vs The New Boyfriend

Chapter 11: Ex-boyfriends vs the New Boyfriend

"Come over here now Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissia said pointing to her side.

"Harry James Potter," Sirius said with some of the madness of Azkaban seeping into his eyes.

"Piss off," Harry said and began to walk away when a hand tugged at his own.

"Stay with me please," Draco whispered.

"Ok," Harry said and kissed Draco cheek to the sound of a disapproving huff.

"Mother, Father, Cousin Sirius, what do we owe this surprise visit for?" Draco asked plastering on a fake smile only Harry would notice. Harry rolled his eyes at the act Draco was putting on.

"You know what this is for what are you doing dating that boy?" Narcissia shrieked.

"Cissia may we take this some place a bit more privet," Lucius asked steering his wife into the classroom Dumbledore had allowed them to use for this meeting.

"Well?" Sirius asked as he and Narcissia sat across from the boys while Lucius stood off to the side.

"I repeat Sirius, PISS OFF," Harry said calmly.

"What I think Harry is trying to say is we are adults and have been for some time." Draco said.

"We understand that Draco but we want to know why the two of you after so many years of fighting are now a couple." Lucius said.

"Ginny Weasley thinks it's been six years of foreplay," Draco said with an ironic smile.

"She would the Weasley's are the most ardent family in the Wizarding world," Narcissia scoffed.

"You know what I don't have to listen to this, if you can't trust us as adults well you can piss off," Harry said and got up to leave.

"It's not that we don't trust you Mr. Potter…" Lucius said.

"With the three of you coming here today tells Draco and I that you don't trust us at all. Draco I'll be in our room." Harry said and left.

"I think that is all that needs to be said. Unless I send a letter stating otherwise I won't be home for Yule." Draco said, "I think it's time to tell mother about Severus, father, don't you?"

Draco smirked at the outraged howl as he walked down the corridor.

The autumn leaves fell fallowed by the first snow of winter by the time Harry and Draco's world was butted into again.

**Drugs, Sex and Dark Lords: Narcissia Malfoy Tells All**

"She didn't," Draco exclaimed reading the newspaper.

"She who Draco," Harry asked.

"My mother, she's airing all of the family's dirty little secrets." Draco said with a queer look on his face.

"You're not happy about it?"

"No, nothing like that, I didn't think my mother had the gumption, good for her." Draco said setting the paper aside with a smile.

"Not going to read it," Harry asked.

"Why would I do something like that when I know all of the secrets?" Draco said and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"See you later?" Harry asked.

"See you at the pub later," Draco said.

"Can you believe this is the last year we'll be shopping for Christmas presents in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Speak for yourself," Ginny said.

"Seven years gone too soon," Hermione said twirling around the village head thrown back.

"Who spiked Hermione's drink at breakfast?" Harry asked laughing at his friend.

"Let her be the next thing you know we'll be dragged to the library to study for N.E.." Ron said.

"Good point, what has you so giddy today Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts,"

"Come on Hermione, I need you help picking out Draco's Christmas gift." Harry said pulling Hermione towards the wealthier part of Hogsmeade.

"What do you want to get Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know something that says commitment but not engagement," Harry said as they passed a jewelry shop making Harry stop and look at the sign and the necklaces in the window.

**Are you graduating this June? **

**Not ready for engagement ring yet?**

**Wanting to remember your times at Hogwarts?**

**Then The Forget-Me-Not Pedants are for you! **

"Those are pretty," Hermione said about the ring shaped pedants that had each of the House colors represented.

"Do you think Draco would like?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, I do Harry," Hermione said.

Harry walked in to the shop and ordered two of the pendants representing Gryffindor and Slytherin. The shop owner promised that they would be ready by Yule. As Hermione was browsing the bell above the door chimed making Harry turn to see who it was. Wishing he hadn't when he saw not just Cedric but Chris as well.

"Hermione, we need to go," Harry whispered to his friend.

"Hang on Harry, I want to get that brooch for my mum," Hermione said.

"Harry," Cedric said.

"Hello Cedric, Christopher, picking up the wedding rings I see," Harry said icily.

"Oh don't be that way lover," Chris purred.

"Chris we never slept together, so don't call me lover," Harry hissed.

"Nah you we're just screwing what's his name Drake,"

"There you are Harry," Draco said pushing open the door, "I hope you were looking for something for my mother. Oh hello,"

"Hello Draco," Harry said.

"Diggory, I don't think I've meet you," Draco said looking at Chris as he possessively wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist.

"Is this the little tart you told me about?" Chris asked with a sneer.

"Oh sweetie you were just a rebound, from that idiot over there," Draco said nodding towards Cedric, "Are you ready to go Love?"

"Have been for awhile," Harry said and nuzzled Draco's neck.

"Not in public lover," Draco said and threw a smirk back at the two dumbfounded idiots as they walked out of the shop.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"There's nothing to thank me for," Draco said with a smile.

"You have no idea how good it was to have a knight for once instead of being one." Harry and then kissed Draco.

"Sorry about that Harry," Hermione said interrupting Harry and Draco.

"Hermione, go away." Harry said looking in Draco's eyes.

* * *

**AN: This will be the only chapter for this month. I am more than too busy to write or post anything until June. By then I hope to have the last four chapters writen. Enjoy!**


	12. Beginnings

Author's Note

_I'm so so so sorry I wanted this to be out last month but while in the middle of backing up my flies onto a flash drive my computer crashed causing me to lose everything. So this is it the final chapter. _

_**Thank you everyone for your support and reviews they truly are the life blood of every Author here on FanFiction.**_

_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Beginnings 

At winter's end came the news of Lord and Lady Malfoy's divorce being finalized, with Lucius moving in with Severus much to the joy of the Hogwarts student body having found that with their professor getting regular sex their grades vastly improved.

Harry and Draco were planning their escape after the end of the school year as they sat by the lake with Murphy.

"We'll take a Portkey to Florida, where we'll meet up with the Sea Dragon in Key West from there we can sail the Caribbean like two pirates." Draco said holding a map up so Harry could see as the dark haired man was laying with his head in Draco's lap enjoying the warm day.

"What's about hurricane season?" Harry said with a yawn.

"Damn didn't even think about that," Draco said with a crinkle of his forehead.

"Why don't we return to Fiji? Sail the South Pacific by day and find uninhabited islands by night." Harry said with a smirk.

"I like the way you think," Draco said setting the book aside as Murphy nudged his ball towards Draco.

"You wanna play, Murph?" Harry asked sitting up and tossing the ball watching as the rapidly growing pup dashed after the ball. The ball rolled under a bush where Harry and Draco winced at hearing the almighty hiss of an enraged feline.

"Crap that's Crookshanks," Harry said getting up to give chase to his wayward pet that was chasing after Hermione's cat.

Draco chuckled while he picked up the blanket they had been using and fallowed after Harry into the castle.

"There you are Harry, Library now you have NEWTs to study for which start on Monday," Hermione said with Crookshanks in her arms.

'_Next time cat, I'll let Murphy get you_,' Harry thought glaring at the squashed faced menace and trudging behind Hermione to the Library. Harry gave a sigh of relief when he saw his year mates along with the fifth years.

* * *

"DRACO!" Pansy screamed when he walked into the head tower.

"Yes, Pansy," Draco drawled walking into the bedroom Pansy and Blaise have been sharing since Yule.

"I don't know what to wear for graduation?" Pansy wailed.

"Pansy don't you have more important things to worry about like NEWTs which start on Monday?" Draco asked.

"Please this is the last fashion statement I'll be able to make at Hogwarts," Pansy said with a wave of her hand.

"You do know no one is going to see your dress when you have to wear a tacky green polyester robe?" Draco asked flopping onto the desk chair.

"Yes but they'll see it at the Graduation ball," Pansy said.

"Harry and I won't be there," Draco muttered.

"What was that Draco?" Pansy asked looking at the dress she had on in the mirror.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, love; now show me what you are thinking for your dress," Draco asked.

* * *

Harry returned to the rooms (Draco and he found out that they were Slytherin's old rooms) later that day rubbing his temples but smirked when he saw Draco curled up on their bed sleeping with Murphy. Harry took a deep breath and let the tension go, knowing for the first time what it was like to come home. Calling Dobby quietly he explained to the house elf what he wanted. Within moments the room was set up for a romantic dinner for two. Murphy's rudder like tail started to wag hitting Draco's leg at seeing Harry.

"Murphy, stop it," Draco mumbled feeling the dog's tail thump against his leg.

"Time to wake up Dragon," Harry whispered petting the pup to calm him down.

"Harry," Draco asked snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Come on up, do you want to eat in the Great Hall or in here?" Harry asked.

"In here," Draco said and opened his eyes to see that dinner was already ready.

"Surprise love," Harry whispered.

"How did you know?" Draco asked slipping from their bed.

"I just want a quiet it night with the person I love before certain people force us to sleep in our dorms for the next two weeks." Harry said with his eyebrows knitted together.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"Come eat and I'll explain," Harry said taking Draco's hand and leading him to the table.

"So explain," Draco said with a huff.

"It seems, that Dumbledore has been turning a blind eye to the students of sixth and seventh years sleeping arrangements. Your dad pitched a fit hence two weeks of Gryffindor Dorm with Seamus who talks in his sleep, Dean who snores, Neville who sleep walks, and Ron who will spend the nights pining for Hermione."

"I'll fix this," Draco said pounding his fist onto the table.

"After dinner," Harry said.

* * *

Just as Draco promised as Harry went back to studying he went to talk to his father. Draco not bothering to knock on the Potion Master's door burst in.

"Father, what the hell were you thinking?" Draco yelled.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you do not barge into a person's quarters, what is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked looking over his reading glasses at his son as Severus looked on with a roll of his eyes knowing what Draco was referring to.

"For meddling in my sleeping arrangements," Draco said glaring at Lucius.

"You need to be focused on your education and not on Potter as you are taking over the family business in after graduation."

"No, I'm going sailing." Draco said.

"What?" Lucius yelled.

"I am sick and tired of you and mother expecting me to do everything you tell me to do. If Voldemort was still around would I have had to kneel at his feet like a dog?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco you would have," Lucius said slipping his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Let me be happy please," Draco said and walked out of the room.

"Well Lucius are you going to let Draco be happy?" Severus asked putting his quill down.

"Severus leave me be," Lucius said.

"Lucius let me tell you about that son of yours, I have watched him grow from a spoiled toddler to a bully to a loving young man who loves freely. He has gotten over the prejudices that you taught him to become friends with a young woman who was born to muggles along with reconnecting Slytherin house to the rest of the school. What he's had to overcome to do these things any lesser person would have taken the easy road. So I ask you again Lucius, will you let your son be happy? You're sleeping on the couch." Severus said placing his quill down and walked into their bedroom.

When Severus awoke in the morning to find Lucius asleep with a pained look on his face and a Pro/Con list on their coffee table smirking at the sight Severus gently eased his way under Lucius head. Severus combs his fingers through Lucius fine blond hair as he read the list.

Pro: The bettering of the Malfoy name.

Con: Harry Potter as a son-in-law.

Severus groaned softly at the thought of spending Holidays with the mutts.

Pro: The three wealthiest families will unite.

Con: Sirius Black…

Severus smiled at that one having told Lucius of the humiliation he endured during his school years

Pro: Draco is happy.

Con: …

"Draco can be happy," Lucius said softly.

"I knew you would see it our way. I already sent the letter to Dumbledore and he's announcing it at dinner tonight." Severus said setting the list down.

"How did you get my signature?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, I've been forging it for years." Severus said.

"What are we going to do with ourselves until then?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Lucius and Severus didn't make it to dinner but they did hear the all mighty roar of approval from the Great Hall.

* * *

NEWTs passed for the seventh years along with Graduation. Harry and Draco looked up at the castle wrapped in each other's arms sailing away from Hogwarts on the Black Lake to the train.

They left straight after being congratulated by family and friends on their Graduation allowing for this quiet moment together.

"I'm going to miss it," Draco whispered looking back at Hogwarts.

"Me too," Harry sighed.

"Did you say good bye to Hermione and Weasley?" Draco asked.

"No, did you say good bye to Pansy and Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Nope,"

"We're doomed,"

"Yep,"

"I can't wait to get sailing, I just want to get lost and forget I'm Harry Potter."

"I won't let you forget who you are," Draco said.

"What the boy-who-lived?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No, the man that I love," Draco whispered and kissed Harry's cheek as he felt the boat gently bump the shore. Draco got out first and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry turned in Draco's embrace to look back up at the castle.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

"How much I'm going to miss this very magical place," Harry whispered.

"We'll see it again," Draco said.

"It won't be the same,"

"Nothing ever is, Harry, come on we have a portkey to catch." Draco said tugging Harry's hand and they walked away from Hogwarts to where their portkey awaited them in the shape of an anchor.

The young men touched it and counted to three they made their way half way across the globe to the early morning light of Suva, Fiji.

"Dear god I'm never doing that again," Harry said before heaving the leaving feast onto the beach.

"Do you need the seasick spell?" Draco asked trying not to smirk.

"I'll be fine," Harry said in between heaves. Draco sighed and sent the spell Harry's way.

"Thanks," Harry said with a sheepish smile and banished the mess he made with a flick of his wrist.

"Come on love, let's go let Murphy out." Draco said taking hold of Harry's hand. They walked through the secluded area they landed at to the docks where they meet with Mr. Hawkins who handed over Draco's key to the dock gate and a wished them happy sailing.

"Dear Merlin what is that," Draco yelled at seeing the enormous yacht in the place of his much smaller sailboat.

"Surprise!" Most of the sixth & seventh year along with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and the Weasley's yelled from the bow of the ship Snape and Lucius politely clapped. Murphy stood at the top of the gangplank barking at Harry and Draco wagging his tail.

"What is all of this?" Draco asked glaring at his father.

"Well if you must sail the world with no purpose in life I wanted you to do it in style." Lucius said.

"Thanks dad," Draco said with a smile and laughed as Harry was getting chewed out by Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

"You bastard, I should chew you out for skipping out on the Graduation party too but I can understand." Pansy said and shoved a pink drink into his hand.

"It's a little early to be drinking Pansy," Draco said raising an eyebrow at the color.

"It's Five O'Clock Somewhere," Pansy said raising her glass.

"Where did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"The twins," Hermione said with her own bright drink, "They were drunk most of their final year."

"Explains so much," Draco said and took a sip.

"Just so you know I will kill you if you hurt him and it'll be painful so don't hurt him," Hermione said pleasantly.

Draco edged away from Hermione and walked off to find Harry. Harry was talking with the twins and laced his fingers with Draco's making the twins smirk.

"Can I have all of your attention," Lucius said, "I want to welcome you all but there is something that must take care of before we set sail. Draco what are we going to call your new ship?"

"Beginnings," Draco and Harry said together.


End file.
